Penny Hecta's Diary
Tag Line: Remember, curiosity killed the cat…as well as 6 hooks ripping it apart Volume One 'September 6th' Finally, school's just a few hours away. I love my family and all, but there's only so much I can take being around tem. It's all "pain and suffering" around here and when I suggest mixing it up with a little "fluffy stuff and rainbows" I get laughed at. True, I usually mean it jokingly, but sometimes a change of pace would be nice you know. 'September 20th' I've just met the most creeperific guy I've ever seen. Tall, leather studded, and a set of the most killer horns I've ever seen. Oh yes, he shall be mine. But seriously, he's new this year and he plays guitar. Seems he's also got an extended family just like I do; how much more perfect could you get? Haven't decided yet if I should try being hard to get or make the first move. I'll give him a few days to notice how available I am, and if he doesn't take the bait, then I'll go for it myself. 'September 25th' Boy may be one hott piece of manster, but if it's not music related he doesn't notice. Safe to say, I made the first move, but he was all into that, so it worked out splendidly. We've been out twice already, nothing all that fancy, just really hanging at each other's places. The Family didn't freak him out, so points to him. And his family was pretty cool too. This just might end up being a great match made in Hell. 'October 5th' I think I'm going to start brown bagging it to school. I got the vegan platter today, under the assumption it was bloodless, right. Luckily Shan noticed a piece of bone sticking out of it, and when I pulled it out it was a frog leg! I marched right up there and complained about it, and you know what the kitchen staff told me-they'd bleed the frogs so it was a bloodless dish. Well I just went off on that, explaining that it was still meat, and thus not vegan. This Freshmeat vampire came up with the same problem, so the two of us were there arguing over the definition of "vegan platter" until the Headmistress was called in and took us both to her office. While she was calming down the kitchen staff, Draculaura (as she said her name was) and I started talking; who knew there were vegan vampires, hu? So I've officially joined the vegan crusade at school; I was already on one, but now I'm part of a group, so hopefully things will finally start changing. After all, when you watch things get torn apart on a daily basis, you really start to loose the desire to eat anything that once had a face. 'October 13th' Had quite the interesting day to day. I was hanging out with Shan and Boy until last bell, and just after I left Boy, I hear him yelling. So I go back to see what's wrong, and there he is covered in hot coffee, yelling at this freshmeat girl cowering at his feet on the brink of tears. I yelled at him to chill out and took the kid to the bathroom to clean up. She didn't talk much; I think Boy really freaked her out. She seemed like a sweet enough kid though, so I made sure to give that manster of mine a stern talking to next I saw him; he kept trying to "but Penny-" me, but I wouldn't let him get a word in edge wise. I love the guy, but he's got to learn to chill out more. 'October 21st' I caught up with the freshy Boy terrified last week. Turns out she isn't a freshy, but actually in my grade, so she's like some super genius-how cool. Not that I need help in Gnome-itry, but having someone else to do puzzles with would be great. So I'm trying to talk her into sitting with Shan, Boy, and me at lunch. She claims she doesn't eat, so I jokingly said "Nobody eats the school's food". I don't think it set her as at ease as I'd hoped, but I'll wear her down. I have a way at tearing at people, so to speak, after all. 'October 27th' I so fail at Home Ick, it's not even funny. I mean, when you live in a fiery pit, you'd think boiling water would be a no brainer. According to my teacher, I have no brains then. So I've got myself an in-class tutor; how mortalfying. Though he is quite a looker, this Deuce Gorgon, even with the glasses. And boy can he cook so good. He makes me do the work though, so I can't skate on by on his coat tails. Still, does make class more enjoyable. The best part though, was when I walked out with him, Boy was waiting for me, and when he saw Deuce I could see the jealousy flare up in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at that as I went to him; I think I passed Deuce's girlfriend because she was giving me the evil eye. I give her points for that, that Deuce is a hottie, but I'm much happier with my Boy. He showed he cared today by getting jealous, so I think I owe him a little reassurance that he's got me for a good, long time to come. 'November 8th' Hexi's really warming up and fitting in with us now that she's gotten over her fear of Boy. Don't think she likes Shan too much, but she is a bit of an acquired taste I'll give you. Still, nice to see the girl coming out of her shell. Me, still debating what to do this weekend. Boy's got a family thing, and I'd really rather not spend the weekend scraping "leftovers" out of grates at home…maybe I'll give Shan a call later, see if she'd be willing to "distract" me from that with a trip to the Maul. 'November 30th' Report cards came home. Just barely passing Home Ick, but that's still passing. So I get my veggie burgers tonight-yay! Now I just have to keep that up for 3 more semesters, or else it's bloodied stuff or starve. 'December 10th' Only 2 more days until winter break, and I can hardly wait. Shan's headed back to her oriental mountains, and invited me and Boy to come along on a skiing trip. I've been packed for weeks! Just a shame we can't stay all break thanks to that lame book report that's got to be done before school starts up again. Uhgh, I'm not a big reader. Maybe I can get Hexi to help me since she's the only one in the class with me. I knew having a smart friend would come in handy one of these days. Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Diary